Victor's Memorial Day
by Butterfly582
Summary: Victor wants to know the true meaning of Memorial Day so he asks his dad to help Victor find out his dad decided's to show Victor, One Shot sorry I'm bad a summery Please R&R and please no flames Thanks:)


It Memorial Day weekend , Victor and his parent's were getting ready for Memorial Day. Victor was in the living room with Sparky. They were watching Mr. Rogers while the show was on commercial a commercial came on that was about a Memorial Day Sale at the mall.

Hmm… why do you think we really celebrate Memorial Day Victor asked his zombie dog? Sparky simply looked up at his young owner. And then returned to his chew toy. Victor sighed then he got up and walked into the kitchen. Where his dad was reading the paper.

Hey dad, can I ask you a question Victor asked? Sure son ask away his dad replied.  
Well why do we really celebrate Memorial Day I have a feeling it's not all about the sales I see on TV Victor said. Victor's dad sighed then he pulled Victor onto his lap. Well Memorial Day is a day to remember and honor all those who have served or who are still serving Victor's dad replied.

Oh but why is it so important to remember those who served or are still serving Victor asked? Well sport have you ever heard the saying, Freedom isn't really free his dad asked? Yes why Victor asked? Well because were free here in America because of the men and woman who are serving to keep this nation free Victor's dad replied.

Oh dad how many people died fighting for our freedom Victor asked? Victor's dad sighed you know I have an idea his dad replied. Victor's dad told Victor's mom that Victor and him were going for a car ride. Then they left the house. After a twenty minute car ride. Victor and his dad pulled into a cemetery.

Victor climbed out and looked around. Dad why are we at a cemetery Victor? Well Victor this is a soldier grave yard. See all these white headstone's his dad asked? Yes why Victor asked? Well these are all headstone's of soldier's who died fighting for our freedom Victor's dad replied. Victor looked and saw row's and row's of headstone's.

So all these people died in war to keep people like us free Victor asked? Yes these men and woman gave there lives to keep us all safe and free. But there are still men and woman serving and living out the cause of Freedom in America Victor's dad replied.

Oh dad did anyone in our family loss there life while serving Victor asked? Victor's dad sighed yes follow me Victor's dad said as he took victor's hand and walked him down a few rows. Victor's dad stopped in front of one of the head stone's. Victor read what it said. Peter Frankenstein 1920 to 1945 gave his life protecting his country in World War 2. So was this my grandfather Victor asked? No it was your great uncle Victor's dad replied. But wait what was great uncle Peter doing in war he would of only been in his early twenty's Victor replied. Well honey there were people in war younger then that Victor's dad replied. How young as young as me Victor asked?

Well maybe not that young but late teen's like eighteen, nineteen Victor's dad replied. Oh so this is why were free Victor said. Yes we are free because of all these men and woman and because of those who are still serving to keep us safe and free. Victor's dad replied.

What can we do to show them were supporting them Victor asked? Well we can do a lot of thing's. You can pray for them pray for there safety, pray that they can come home soon to there family's. And we can send them things they need. Like food, clean water, medical care product's, and so much more. I remember as a teenager when I was in youth group.

Every year at Christmas time there was this group who helped the soldier's at our church. They help them all year long. But during Christmas time the youth group would help. What would you guy's do Victor asked? Well we would sort candy and sine boxes that the stuff was going to go in. And we would help rap presents. And it was just something to make the Christmas season a little better. For those who couldn't make it home Victor's dad replied.

Wow do you think it made there Christmas better Victor asked? I believe it did Victor's dad replied. So did this answer your question Victor's dad asked? Yes it did and thanks for telling and showing me. Now I know why Memorial Day is so important Victor replied. Victor's dad gave a soft smile then he kissed Victor on the cheek. Glad I could help come on I need to run to the store Victor's dad said. Okay Victor replied.

Um dad I'll be at the car in a minute Victor said. Alright I'll meet you there Victor's dad replied. Victor sighed then he kneeled in front of his Uncle's grave. Thanks for keeping me and my family safe and free great uncle Peter I love you Victor said.

Victor blew a kiss then he got up and went to the car. Victor climbed in and his dad drove off. Victor looked back and sighed but then he gave a soft smile. And said a silent prayer._ Thank You Lord for the men and woman who gave there lives so we could be free. And thank You for them men and woman who are still serving to keep us safe. Please keep them safe and please let them return to there family's safely and please keep great uncle Peter safe until we all meet again thank You, Amen_…End

So what did you think? Hope you all enjoyed please remember all the men and woman and who are serving or who have served for our country. Love and Miss You Brain and Grandpa Bob, Happy Memorial Day Everyone.


End file.
